


Next to You

by finding_skz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, but i feel like it's cringy, how do u do the tags lmaoo, my first au so pls be nice uwu, really cute stuff, very short story lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_skz/pseuds/finding_skz
Summary: Wen Junhui wakes up every morning next to his husband, Xu Minghao. But today, he finds an empty space beside him.And he smells something good from the kitchen.(Or, Minghao decides to cook breakfast for his lover, and Junhui gets flustered at their domesticity.)





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt i need attention and luv @finding_skz

 Junhui rolls closer to the spot where he expects Minghao to be, but instead, he is greeted by an empty space. On weekdays, this would've ben an expected scenario. Except it's a Saturday and he knows very well that Minghao doesn't head out for work on Saturdays. "Hao?"

 

He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Junhui doesn't think that his husband had an important schedule, that needed Hao to be early for. If he did, Junhui would've known, but don't take it the wrong way. He's not the "jealous husband" type of person, and he loves and trusts Minghao enough and Junhui really doesn't think he has to know about  _everything_ and  _everyone_  his husband goes with.

 

_Junhui just knows._

 

Besides, even if Minghao had an important thing to go to today, he knows that his husband wouldn't go out at such a short notice.

 

He frowns a little, anyway, emotionally preparing himself to tell Minghao how worried he was about not finding his husband next to himsomething he enjoys doing to make his husband feel _guilty_ , though both of them never really take it seriously. But as he opens the door to go outside, he smells something.

 

He walks down the stairs quietly and takes a peek in the kitchen. His breath hitches. Five years living with Minghao, but the man never fails to make his heart skip a beat.

 

_Hao woke up at this damned hour to cook breakfast so Junhui could sleep in for a while longer._

 

Junhui walks over to the kitchen island, smiling fondly at the sight, and he believes that the loving aura he had caused Minghao to be aware of his presence now. Not because he tripped and hit his hip on the kitchen island. Junhui smiles at him, pretending nothing happened. "Good morning, Hao."

 

"Good morning, Junnie," Minghao replies fondly, biting back a snort. He does not stop cooking. "How was your sleep?"

 

"It was great. Especially when you know that you don't have work the next day."

 

 _How can someone look so beautiful this early in the morning?_ Junhui wonders, resting his face on the palm of his hand as he looks at his husband lovingly.

 

Minghao pours batter into the pan. "I know I'm pretty, darling, but please stop staring at me. It feels like you're boring holes into the back of my head."

 

Junhui grins. "I can't help it, Hao. I've married the most beautiful person in my life."

 

"You say that everyday."

 

"And I'll keep on saying it, darling," Junhui says. "Until you get tired of it. Until you get tired of me"

 

"I will never get tired of you, love." Minghao turns around to look at Junhui in the eyes and he walks over to the stool to cup Junhui's face, giving him a sloppy kiss on his lips. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," Junhui replies. He wraps his arms around Minghao and buries his face into his chest to bask in his warmth.

 

Minghao then rests his arms on Junhui's shoulders. "I think you should let me continue cooking now."

 

"Yeah, your pancakes are burning," Junhui laughs.

 

Minghao hits him playfully. "This is your fault."

 

"What?" Junhui snickers, looking at Minghao's retreating back. "You kissed me first."

 

And Minghao just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this was like the shortest thing I've ever written, but this was a draft and I didn't want it to be deleted, so, ta-da!!


End file.
